


Any Happy Little Thought

by lindsey_grissom



Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She wants him to make her forget that it was thirty-thousand dollars and not just petty cash...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Happy Little Thought

"Ow ow ow." She twists a bit harder before finally letting go. She needs this, like hitting him when she thinks of how much he has cost her. How many years she worked for that money and how quickly he charmed it from her hands.

She's usually so much smarter than this. Reading and re-reading the small print and she would never not sign up for cyclone insurance in Kansas. Would never take the advice of an unprofessional lawyer and a gambler over the voice in her head screaming no.

Except obviously she wasn't having a smart day and the voice had been suspiciously silent during his half pleading, half tempting offer to go not-halves.

Even now, when part of her wants so much to tug that ear right off his head just to show him how much it hurts to suddenly be less than you thought you were. And because he lost less than her and he thinks that's okay. The other part of her remembers a conversation before they were friends and wants to do other things with his ear.

Wants to throw a leg across his lap and pin him to the lounge couch, to press her body into his and wrap her lips around the base of his ear. Stroke the lobe with her tongue and blow hot air across it until he shivers. And that part wants him to hold his hands at her hips and pull her closer and tighter against him. Wants him to make her forget that it was thirty-thousand dollars and not just petty cash. To wipe away the memory of tubes tying her wrists behind her back, with wet kisses against her skin. It wants him to rub at the lines of red across her chest that strapped her to the chair and to his back.

That part wants to think about his face and his tongue and no sounds coming from his lips that form words other than her name. Would like to replace the _'Evie'_ in her memory with a drawn out groan of the same. To remember nothing except the touch of his hands on her body and the feeling of here now alive.

The door swings open and reality reasserts. The second part of her folds beneath the first and Howard stands in front of her rubbing his ear with a moan not a groan. But there's a grin on her face instead of tears on her cheeks.

She plays the Doctor; logic, practicality and smarts and here at least she keeps her own control. He smiles at her when the man begins to sing and she catches the red mark on his ear where her fingers pressed down hard. The chained part of her aches to see if his words of humour hold truth and if she kissed it better would he take her right there beside the patient, in front of the staff. She wonders if by then she would actually care and decides that his control over her rationality needs further research before she takes that jump. It's only practical, after all.

 

**End.**


End file.
